Broken
by Gone-Lupi
Summary: Demetri isn't the most well behaved person on earth, and HATES school. Demi knows an awful lot about muggles, considering she lives with a family that tends to blend in. What happens when she is sent to coach the Triwizard Champions? Paraniod 4 ratings.
1. Chapter 1: Barty?

Most of the characters coming up belong to J K Rowling.

Broken

Well... this sucks. Allison is going to kill me, as well as Emily. I couldn't help but look down into my hand were the broken stiletto was hanging by a strap, suspended by a single finger. The sleek black taunted me. These were Allison's favorite shoes, and I probably shouldn't wear her shoes at all.

The room I was sitting in was kind of cold. Not that I cared, in fact, I welcomed it. I've always loved the cold. Even cold days, when the clouds are dark grey and the sky looks as if they could go on forever.

My fingernails tapped impatiently on the shiny silver table. Two men were arguing out front of the room. If it weren't for the fact of my abnormality, I probably wouldn't have been able to hear them. They were talking about how irresponsible I was. Shocker. It wasn't the first time I had been in this very confiscation room. In fact, it was practically mine.

Most people at my school find it funny I always get in trouble with the muggle police. Unfortunately for me, when I moved here I didn't have the best reputation. They had an eye on me since the beginning. Except the stuff I do isn't necessarily bad. It's just to have a good laugh. Like the time I dyed the public pool a clear blue color in the middle of the night, so all the swimmers would look like the aliens from that new Avatar movie coming out. How was I supposed to know that was vandalism? That stunt ended me ten hours of community service.

I'm currently sitting in here because I set off a couple of sparklers in the bathroom at a red carpet event. Sadly there was a cat in the trashcan who didn't really like sparklers. Stupid cat attacked me and made me drop the "firework". It started burning the heel of Allisons Jimmy Choo's, so I had to snap it off. (AN-Pic on profile)

BANG! A rather large hand came down near my face landing with a loud smack on the table.

`"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Gordon yelled, his face nearly purple. To be honest I didn't even know he came in.

"Define listening," I replied, my voice calm laced with a little bit of cockiness. Just to rub it in, I let a sneaky smile snake on to my lips.

"You could be put in Juvi for this, do you understand? You had illegal fireworks at a party!" He took in a deep breath. He looked like he wanted to hit something, or someone. I'd like to see him try though. "A rather big one at that!"

"Since when are sparklers illegal?" I asked. "And do you have any food. Just a sandwich or something. I'm kind of hungry."

Gordon was pissed. He was beyond pissed. Apparently me asking for food didn't help. I always ask for food. I like food. Allison and Rheana think it's weird that I can still have a good body and eat like I do. They say I'm part dude. I guess it's kind of true. I mean, I tend to act more on my guy side then my chick side. I'm into extreme sports, like skiing in Antarctica and shit like that.

Apparently Gordon was so mad he left. I sat alone, wondering about the consequences this time. Several moments later a voice came on the intercom, "Demetri VanHueson, so help me I will kick your ass all the way home."

Good old Emily. Emily is my step mom. She's pretty cool, and more of a daredevil then most parents, and she doesn't really care about me getting in trouble too much. This time she really did sound mad though. I must have done something at home too.

I grinned wickedly at the thought. Although, I couldn't think of anything I had done. Weird. So this is something worse.

The large metal door opened and in walked Emily, accompanied by Josh. Josh was one of my stepbrothers. He's new to the family, and rather quite. Hopefully that will change though. I'm not a very quite person.

"Sup, Joshio," I said, loudly too.

"Nothin'," he mumbled.

"Well that's no fun," I replied. I was about to say something else, but then I saw the look on Emilys face. Boy she looked angry. This should be fun. She had that "Shut the hell up" glare on, so I didn't speak.

She escorted me to her car. She had a red Lexus convertible. It was rather sexy if I do say so myself. I have a yellow jeep. And not one of those wimpy ones, but the real kind. You know, the Wrangler.(AN- Pics on profile)

The ride home was silent. When we got to our house, well mansion, I unlocked the door with my wand and set me keys down on the counter. My step family knew about me being a witch. They didn't know that me graduating a year early was exactly legal, considering I lied about my age to do it. I just hate school though, so I figured _hey, why not just get out of it early._

I didn't realize someone was in the room until I looked up, but there he was. Barty Crouch was standing in the corner looking all sophisticated in his suit. _Shit_, I thought, _He knows about the whole breeding a cat and a dragon thing._

"It was a science project, I swear!" I blurted out at the same time he said,

"You think you can trick the Ministry?"

Confusion swiped over both of our faces. So he wasn't here about the cat.

"Demetri VanHueson as punishment for lying about your age so you could use magic earlier, you will be coaching, and refereeing the upcoming events in the Triwizard Tournament."

Well shit. I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to London

Well, now I knew why Emily was angry. The room was silent and my feet were killing me. Allison's shoes were not comfortable. There was one thing bothering me though. How come I live in New York and Crouch from London comes to punish me?

"Why are you here?" I blurted.

"I think we both know why Demetri. How dare you think you could get away with tricking the aging system!" Once again a nearly purple man with graying hair was yelling me at.

"Look, Mr. Crouch, can't they just punish me here? I mean-"

"I don't want to here it miss VanHueson. Apparently they don't punish you enough! Otherwise actions like this would seize! I'm tired of getting complaints from the United States Minster on a particularly misbehaved child! That is why they moved you to New York, to keep a better eye on you. And fortunately for us we found out you were only sixteen! Now we have reason to bring you back to London," Barty spat out in rage.

"Fine," I replied, "but do really think it's a smart idea to put me in a place with a bunch of underage witches and wizards?"

"You have thirty minutes to pack, Demetri. We're going straight to the Ministry and you will be accompanying me in my work until it's time to go to Hogwarts," he shouted furiously.

I turned to go upstairs, knowing that Emily would already be in my room. Unfortunately for me I was stopped by my brother Joshy again.

"To be honest, I didn't think Elliot was serious when he said you were bad ass," he actually spoke. Funny I thought he might have been a mute.

"Never underestimate Elliot's potential to speak the truth," I responded. Sure Elliot is a huge bear like dude that could probably kill you, but he still has a soft side for the truth. He hates lying. I think it's funny though. His face starts twitching and he starts sweating a bunch.

I continued walking, despite the fact that Josh looked like he was about to say more. Each step made my new blisters sting. That is the last time I borrow Allisons shoes.

  Speak of the devil, she was standing at the top of the stairs, tapping her toe impatiently while her hands rested on her hips. Allison was beautiful; there was no other way to put it. She has silky black hair that rest just above her stomach. It's completely straight. She absolutely hates it, but I think it's gorgeous.

She's just over five feet, but don't be fooled by her size. She's also a witch, except I am a year older. She still has three years left of school. Allison is particularly good at charms. Hell, she could teach the class if she wanted to.

I tell Ally everything. She even knew about me being underage. I trust her enough, along with Rheana, not to share my secrets to Emily or Chris, my step dad.

Rheana isn't family, but she's just like it. She's always over and gets along with everyone in our house, including Drake. Drake isn't exactly outgoing. Or a people person. Or just any person. He mostly keeps to himself and his music. I think that's why I wanted to start playing guitar. He's like a freaking god on the piano though, so it makes me feel mediocre.

"What did he say," Alice whispered. I'm glad I forgot her shoes on the counter, or else this conversation wouldn't be happening.

"I have to go back to London with him," I replied, my voice just above a whisper.

"Well shit, Demi. You're leaving me alone to plan for Josh's birthday!" She whisper yelled. By now we were close to my room. The door was left open just a crack.

"I'm sure you'll manage. Plus I'll have my phone with me, you can text whenever you want," Ally sighed. I could tell she was stressed, but she didn't have to go to London for god sake!

"What are you two whispering about?" Rebecca, my other sister, asked,

"Demetri is leaving us alone all freaking year!" Alice complained.

"What did you do this time?" she practically screamed. My sisters know me so well.

"Not now. I have to get a lecture from Emily! YAY!" I said sarcastically.

Before she could respond I pushed my door open and walked in. And I almost immediately regretted it. I swear, if Emily were a train, smoke would be coming out of her ears. Her hazel eyes were angry, tinted with worry. I let the worry slide. Bigger things come first.

"So.... what's my punishment?" I asked.

"Demi," she sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I understand the pranks and stuff but lying about your age and tricking the government! That is unacceptable! I can't believe you would do something so irresponsible. I know I can't take anything away because you'll just make it come back with that power of yours but still, honey. You need to behave with this Crouch man. I don't care if you were eager to perform magic, understand?" I nodded, not pressing the issue. I really wanted to tell her that I didn't lie to be able to perform magic, but I lied so I could get out of school earlier. It sounded too much like an excuse or cover up to me, and the last thing I needed was another lecture.

I guess she could tell I wasn't going to talk so she got up and left. She didn't close the door so Rebecca walked in. Surprisingly, a perky Ally didn't accompany her. Rebecca is a veela, but not a witch. She can still do the whole creepy as bird thing though. I love pissing her off, too. She can put up a pretty good fight.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled. I don't think she wanted me to hear that though. So I continued packing. Rebecca has what some call the "inner eye", but I just call it intuition. It's not really visions so much as feelings. And we've all learned to trust them.

I started humming Little Black Back Pack by Stroke Nine. I already packed my clothes and was heading of to the bathroom when I realized Ally wasn't in her room. SHIT!!!!! THE SHOES!

"DEMETRI ROSE VANHUESEN! WHY ARE MY SHOES BROKEN?" This was going to be good. I love a good catfight.

"Cause I broke them, duh," I replied as I dumped all my bathroom stuff in a bag. To my surprise, I was met by silence. Sadly, when there is silence in this house, it means someone is plotting.

Maybe I'll just go out the window, to make it safe. Of course it was a thirty-foot drop. _Perfec_t, I thought to myself, _I love an adrenaline rush._

I wasn't exactly a normal witch. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby. They left on the doorstep of a nice adoption center when I was one. Not knowing my parents came with a price though; I don't know what I am. I'm not human though.

I can control water, in any form. The coolest thing though, is I can turn into water. It's classic for getting away for things. Just turn into a puddle, and no one will ever know. Being able to control water, I can make a sort of water slide. All I have to do is concentrated and the water flowing through the window in a specific shape.

The easiest way to do that is to make an ice shell first, and then add the water. I watched as the water in the air turned from gas, to liquid, to ice, forming the perfect slide. Then the air started turning to water, and flowed down my new slide.

I hopped in and slid down, proud at myself for how smooth it was. Luckily for me, It was the time me and Crouch were supposed to be leaving so I ran through an invisible wall created with water that changed my clothes into something less flashy, and wet, into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and darted toward Barty.  

"Quick," I said, "Before Allison realizes I'm out here!"

"I have to speak to Emily first, Demetri," He replied.

"Great, I guess I'll meet you there!"

I let the water in me run freely until it consumed me. I looked down and glimpsed my arm, which was now clear water, my veins flowing like a thousand tiny creeks. I looked up and saw the fury in Mr. Crouch's eyes. I didn't wait for him to say anything though.

Instead, I shot up like a rocket. The air pushed on my face, stinging a little bit, and flecks of water were dripping down. I changed direction and headed east. London can't be too far away right? Especially when you're traveling at the speed of sound.


	3. Chapter 3: What Now?

It was a nice night out, although it was hard to tell because I was gaining speed. I looked down and saw the dark blue abyss that mimicked the color of the sky. Specks of light covered the surface, reflecting the stars and the moon. I was still above the Atlantic Ocean, but I could see the hundreds of tiny lights on the coast like a bunch of fireflies.

As I neared I began to move upward, above the clouds. I didn't want to be seen, and the sun was just starting to rise. If I would have been traveling by plane, the sun would've been following me, but I was faster then that.

It still bothered me that I would be coaching the Triwizard Champions. I guess it was convenient that the Tournament was this year. Otherwise I'd probably be stuck with more community service. The World Cup had already passed so the Ministry was probably taking extra precautions. And I was probably one of them.

I've faced some pretty frightening events in my childhood. Some would probably be in therapy if they saw what I did. Hell, I should therapy. But I refuse to talk about it. My family always asks about my past, but I've told no one. And I plan on sticking to my guns, no matter how many nightmares I have.

However, one specific event ended rather badly. It was a couple years ago in Romania. We were taking a family visit, and we ran into a father and his son. The boy looked about two years younger then me. He had a pasty complexion, and his hair was so blond it was nearly white. His father had the same color hair but had it grown it out to his shoulders. He wasn't as pale as his son, but it wasn't normal. We were in a small shop that sold trinkets on the end of Gabs St.. Gabs St. was hidden from the muggle eye. The entrance was through a small abandoned movie theatre on the corner. In order to enter you would have to preform a spell to weaken the concrete wall behind the theater screen. As soon as it was weakened you would have 20 seconds to walk through the wall before it sealed again. Anyway, the boy was talking to his father about some girl at his school. I didn't catch any names, but I did hear him saying mudblood quite a lot. My best friend Rheana is a muggle born, and I didn't really agree with muggle borns having "filthy blood". So I did what I could. I plotted.

Most say that revenge is unnecessary, so I prefer to call it "a lesson". I figured I would scare him, not do anything irrational. But then again, my version of irrational is way different then the average persons. I got Allison and Elliot to help, but of course, Elliot will agree to anything as long as there's food, and I bribed him with ice cream. Being able to control water, I can move the water molecules in my body to create new features, and a new identity. So I turned into one of the most famous muggle borns, Regina Gunnel. She is particularly famous for her blasting curse, Confringo. I walked near the boy and his father and started fiddling with a necklace that was silver and had a rather large pink ruby dangling from it. (AN-Pic on profile)

Either they didn't notice me, or they pretended I didn't exist. That is when Elliot came over.

"Do you know how much this necklace is?" I asked him.

At first he looked stunned. Elliot was a really good actor. Then replied, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't work here."

Fake realization then struck his face.

"Are you Regina Gunnel?!" He asked excited. "The one who wrote that book about muggle discrimination?"

"The very same," I replied with a smile.

As soon as blondie and his father heard the word muggle they tensed. I could tell they were uncomfortable, so I continued with my plan.

"Isn't it so wrong that muggle borns are made fun of just because of where they come from?" Allison stepped in.

"I totally agree," I replied. "And, in fact, nearly everyone today has some muggle blood in them." I quoted an article I read from Regina's book.

That was when the blondes spoke.

"Lets get out of this filthy place," said Baby Blonde.

"Gladly," his father hissed back.

I slipped a small ring in the back of Big Blondes cloak, and watched with delight as an alarm went off. Everything was going perfectly. They were being confiscated, and they were distracted from there earlier conversation. My work here was done. That is until Elliot, the dumb ass he is, told them off for being stuck up and discriminatory.

Big Blonde pulled a wand out of his black cane and aimed it at my stepbrother. But I fired first. Since it fit with my character, I shouted, "CONFRINGO!"

I didn't aim for the blondes, but rather a cabinet right behind them. I'd rather show them what they're messing with then surprise them. They ran away before I could do anything else. As soon as they were out of sight I put out the fire with the Aguamenti charm. I made sure nothing was damaged so everything was good, right? Wrong. It was fantastic! Turns out the shop owner, Mr. Genes, was a muggle born, so he rewarded me with the ruby necklace I was looking at earlier for "taking out the trash". It was awesome. Until I realized someone was watching me.

I looked out the window and a man who appeared to be Irish was standing out front, looking directly at me. His green eyes were piercing, and he looked scary almost. He was pretty old. His hair was short and white, and wrinkles covered his face. On his short arms was a silver watch with four hands. I still wonder what the fourth hand was for.

Now that I look back on it, I bet he was from the Ministry. Sent to watch me and try to figure out what I was. We left directly after I told them about the man. We never talked about it either. Elliot was angry he didn't get his ice cream though.

I was nearing London. I could tell because the London Bridge was brightly lit, and directly beneath me. I wasn't above the clouds anymore, but was instead just below them. I concentrated on heat. I felt myself start to boil and watched in amazement as the bubbles broke off my body and turned to gas. That never gets old!

I knew it was harder to move when I was in a gas form, but it was the best way not to be seen. Once I was completely evaporated, I began my painfully slow dissent. I swear it was like trying to swim in space. You have no control of yourself what so ever. Every once in a while I could feel some part of me start to drift away, and would have to follow it until it caught onto my cloud. Then it struck me. Colder things are denser therefore they sink. So why not just cool down? Wow, sometimes I feel like an idiot.

As soon as I was on the ground I made sure no one was around. I was in a small, dark alley. So I became cold enough to be water again. I had to reassemble my body again though. Then, my body returned to its normal human form. I was happy to be solid again, but it took some getting used to. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance.

I made my way out of the eerie alley, smiling proudly at myself when I knew where I was. I was just a couple blocks away from Buckingham Palace. I knew that the Ministry wouldn't be open to guests at 11 o'clock at night, so I took out my iPhone and searched for hotels in London. I found an incredibly nice place called Russell Hotel with nice modern rooms that is only $118 a night. I called in and booked a reservation for a room with a twin size bed and began walking.

About two blocks down I got tired of carrying my things, and kind of hungry, so I stopped for a burger at a place called Kings. I began planning on how I would meet Crouch tomorrow morning. He probably would be looking for me but I didn't use Demetri VanHueson to book the hotel, I used the name Demetri Russo. He would probably think I was a guy, so it was looking good for me. I decided I would come through the visitors entrance really early and be waiting in his office when he arrived.

When I finished my food I paid with the transparent Amex card that Emily had given to me for emergency. I grabbed my bags and headed out, when a man who looked in his early twenties stopped me. 11:30 isn't the best time to be stopped for a fairly sleepy sixteen-year-old girl.

"Awfully late to be out for someone so young, isn't it?" He asked me.

"I guess it is," I replied. "But I just got here from New York. Slept all the way here."

The man was attractive; I'll give him that. He had short silky hair that had the same color as molasses. His eyes were a dark shade of green, with lots of depth. I could tell he was tired, but he had a guitar strapped on his back, so I assumed he just finished a gig, or was waiting for one.

"Look, I have to go. My mom's going to be worried if I don't get back soon. I told her 11:20!" I easily lied. It came naturally to me.

"No problem," he replied. "I just thought it would be nice to have a decent conversation for once in a couple days."

Surprisingly, I actually had sympathy for the guy. I could tell he wasn't lying; His eyes were telling me that.

"Sorry," I said as a kicked open the door. I walked to Russell Hotel and checked in at the front desk. The lady that worked there, Sarah, looked as tired as I felt. Luckily she was too tired to check if I was a minor, or else I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep here. I went up to my room, but was so tired, I didn't' bother to change. I just collapsed on the bed and welcomed the darkness that soon overcame me.


End file.
